


Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Halloween Collection [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emmett is Harry, F/M, Harry is Emmett, Het, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Time Travel, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Cullen was born as Harry Potter. When the Killing Curse hit him, he was sent back in time. Now, Emmett has been found and he's thrust into the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion

Lily and James Potter stared at their house in shock. It was reduced to a pile of rubble. Everything was _gone_ – including their son. Lily let out a wail of grief as she felt her knees give way underneath of her. She collapsed onto the ground, and screamed with tears rolling down her face. She could care less about the house, and possessions inside the house. All she wanted was _her son_.

It didn't matter if Harry died taking Lord Voldemort with him. Her son was _dead_ . He was gone. He was gone, and it was all Voldemort's fault – and Peter Pettigrew. _Peter Pettigrew_ . Lily's emerald eyes hardened at the thought of the rat. This was _all_ his fault. He betrayed them to Voldemort. He was no more than a Death Eater. He was as good as dead.

Next to her, James stood frozen. He was pale, and he was trembling. He could faintly hear pops as people apparated in around the couple. Most of the people apparating in were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and James' co-workers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.

The next minutes, hours, days, all passed in a blur. The Wizarding World was celebrating the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while the Potters and their closest friends mourned the loss of Harry James Potter. Peter Pettigrew was cornered in an alleyway before he blew it up, killing himself, the pair of Aurors, and several nearby muggles. Numerous Death Eaters were arrested. Many got off on the account of being under the Imperius Curse, and the rest were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Among those in Azkaban were the Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange. They were arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban for use of the Cruciatus Curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Lily and James left their house in Godric's Hollow, and moved into a London townhouse they named Potter's Landing. Eventually, Lily and James were able to talk about Harry with crying. Two years after Harry's death, Lily and James found out they were expecting twins. On the seventeenth of May, Charlus Sirius and Violet Elizabeth Potter were born.

Life went on for the Potters. They had another daughter, Ivy Lynn Potter, two years later. At the age of eleven, Charlus and Violet were accepted to Hogwarts and they started on the first of September. Their first year wasn't too eventual. Two years later, in the twins' third year, Ivy started Hogwarts.

That following summer would change the Potters' – and the Wizarding World's – lives forever. Harry Potter was found alive – well kind of.

Well, technically, Harry Potter was dead – and that's because he was a vampire.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was a vampire.

 

**...**

 

Emmett Cullen didn't remember much of his human life. He remembered his parents, Martha and Jonathan McCarthy, loved him. He was their world until they died when he was eighteen. Martha and Jonathan were in their forties when they adopted Emmett. They found him crying in a London orphanage, and fell love. He didn't have a name, so they named him Emmett Jonathan McCarthy.

He knew he loved his parents, and he wondered about his birth parents. He remembered a little of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. He was an only child. Martha and Jonathan were unable to have children of their own, and they only adopted Emmett. Both Martha and Jonathan came from large families.

He remembered parts of his death. Emmett didn't remember much of the bear attack, but he remembered being mauled by the bear was painful. He remembered seeing Rosalie, whom he thought was an angel, save him and carry him over a hundred miles to Carlisle. Luckily, he didn't remember much of the vampire transformation other than it being painful – more so than being mauled by a bear.

Emmett remembered his immortal vampire life. He got to spent it with Rosalie, the love of his existence. They had had twenty-one weddings and counting. High school was boring. Parts of it got worse by the decade and parts of it improved by the year. The food – at least the _smell_ of the food – got worse by the year.

He loved his family. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the adoptive vampire parents he loved and cared for. At times, it felt like he loved them more than Martha and Jonathan. His siblings were awesome. He close to both Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale, his adoptive brothers. They had habits of wrestling together, which might or might not destroy Esme's furniture, and they competed on their hunting trips to see who ate what and who ate the most. He was close to Alice Cullen, his adoptive sister. He went – by force – on hers and Rosalie's shopping trips, and carried their _numerous_ bags. Between Alice and Rosalie, he was well trained in fashion. He knew more than he _ever_ wanted to know.

One thing Emmett would never ever do again was play chess with either Edward or Alice. They cheated. No matter what they said, it was cheating, even if it was their “natural gift.” It was cheating, simple as that.

 

**...**

 

At the moment, the Cullens were living in Rainier, Oregon, located near Mt. Hood National Forest. Rainier was a combination of small city and tourist destination. Rainier wasn't _really_ a city, but it was a small town or anything. The area was popular year round either for the snowpack mountaintop or the numerous trails of the Mt. Hood National Forest. The weather was regular rainy, cold, and perfect for a family of seven vampires.

 

**...**

 

All in all, it was normal day in the Cullen household until an owl showed up _with a letter_. The letter was addressed to _Mr. H. Potter_ , but there was no “Mr. H. Potter.” The owl dropped the letter off before flying off, probably to sleep.

Emmett crowded in close to Rosalie as she opened the letter. Since it was a normal day, Carlisle was at work and Esme was in town while Alice was off hunting with Jasper, and Edward was upstairs on his piano.

Before even finishing the letter, Emmett was laughing. _Magic_ with witchcraft and wizardry. That was hilarious. Emmett noticed that Rosalie didn't join him in laugh. She read the letter over a few times with a frown in place.

“I know that name,” she muttered, staring at the parchment. Who used parchment anyways? It was _so_ old. Parchment was even older than _Carlisle_.

Emmett's smiled and sense of humor faded. Either there was something serious going on or Rosalie was in on some kind of prank. Knowing his wife, Emmett was willing to bet it was something serious. Rosalie had a good sense of humor, and usually it was aimed at someone else. Last time Rosalie pranked him, he had destroyed a pair of _super special_ pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. As far as Emmett knew, he hadn't done anything wrong _at all_ to earn a prank from Rosalie.

Emmett watched his wife a little longer before deciding to breakout the x-box. If it was anything important, Edward could have shown up by now. Eddie could read minds anywhere within the house.

The piano stopped.

“It's Edward, not _Eddie_ ,” Emmett's brother said before resuming the piano playing.

 

**...**

 

Time went by, and the letter was forgotten about. Well, not exactly forgotten about because a vampire didn't forget anything, but the letter wasn't mentioned. Emmett didn't even know if Rosalie mentioned the letter to Carlisle. Honestly, he didn't really care.

Well, he cared _a little_. And only because he wanted to know if _magic_ was real. Maybe magic would explain the sparkling skin. Seriously, sparkling skin _sucked_.

Before anyone knew it, the Cullens left Rainier, Oregon, and moved to Forks, Washington. The family spent two years in Forks before something else happened.

 

**...**

 

Forks, Washington, was as boring as ever. After living in Forks for two years, the family had integrated themselves decently into the community. The Cullens didn't really socialize with anyone, but they were polite and they remember little details. Carlisle was working at the hospital, and everyone on staff loved him. Esme had odd-jobs she did around town, and she socialized with numerous wives. Meanwhile the “children” were in high school.

Emmett _hated_ high school. He attended it too many times. He kind of liked college. There was more to do and learn in college, but after awhile college did get boring. Luckily, there wasn't high school to worry about – at the moment. It was their summer break, but summer was drawing to an end, which meant school would be starting up soon.

There was _nothing good_ about attending high school. Once the sales started, Emmett would be playing pack-mule for Rosalie as she and Alice went shopping. The only good thing was Jasper would suffer along with him. Maybe they should take Edward this year. He could join his brothers in suffering.

Mindlessly, Emmett tapped away at the buttons on his controller as he watched his character on screen beat up Jasper's character. Maybe summer wasn't _all that_ much better than school. Well summers spent in Forks. Summers spent with their relatives in Alaska were fun. It was fun to watch Kate electrocute everyone.

As Emmett's character celebrated with a victory dance, the doorbell rang. Emmett glanced over at his siblings. Both Edward and Alice wore puzzled expression. Alice's expression changed as she tried to glimpse into the future, but based off of Edward's new expression that wasn't much of a help. Jasper frowned, moving closer to his wife.

Next to Emmett, Rosalie closed her car magazine. Something was going on. Something more important than engine in a new luxury car.

“Carlisle, Esme,” Emmett called.

The couple rushed into the room.

The doorbell rang again.

Esme frowned. “You all know how to answer the door,” she said with a sigh in her tone.

“I-I don't know who it is,” Alice said. “I _can't_ _see_ _anything_.”

Carlisle looked over his children in alarm, next to him Esme stopped moving.

“I can't get much,” Edward stated. “They're looking for someone named Harry Potter.”

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. “He's dead,” she said, emotions mixed in her voice. “He died almost thirteen years ago.”

Emmett moved closer to his mate. He knew _that_ tone. That tone was reserved for children, typically babies and toddlers, who met an early death.

With a frown, Carlisle walked over the front door. He opened the door.

“Good afternoon,” greeted an elderly male voice. “We're here to see Mr. Potter?”

“There's no one here by that name,” Carlisle said.

“We have reason to believe there is,” the elderly man said. “If you allow us inside, we'll explain.”

Emmett turned his attention to Edward. From the look on his face, he was trying to read their minds and he was having difficulty. Next to him, Rosalie stood up, drawing Emmett's attention. She marched to the door and stood next to Carlisle.

“If you want entry, hand over your wands,” she demanded.

Emmett fought every instinct to join his mate. Rosalie was capable of handling herself.

There was movement as the people grabbed their _wands_ and handed them over to Rosalie. They were even muttering under their breaths.

“Yours too,” Rosalie demanded.

“Really, now, there's no need–” the elderly man tried to say.

“No wand, no entry,” Rosalie stated in _no funny business_ tone.

Once Rosalie had the wands in hand, she ran around the house before returning to Emmett's side. Carlisle led the unwanted guests into the living room, where the family was.

There was an old man with glasses, long white hair, a long white beard, and _horrible_ fashion sense. Seriously, _who_ matched a plum pinstripe suit with a lime green tie, a brown shirt, and red shoes? The others were a man with greasy hair and a hooked noise with a sour expression – like he swallowed a lemon – and a man with graying blonde hair and worn clothing.

“Greetings,” the old man said, “I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and these are my associates Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.”

There was something about Remus Lupin that made Emmett uneasy. He wanted to kill these man.

“Why did you bring a werewolf?” demanded Rosalie, crossing her arms.

The three men looked shock.

“Now, Miss, there is no need for such a tone,” Dumbledore said.

Rosalie eyes narrowed.

“Tell us about why you believe Harry Potter is here,” Carlisle ordered.

Snape's expression soured even more.

 _“He really hates this Potter boy,”_ Edward muttered, which only his family could hear. _“He's a famous hero, and Snape hates the boy's father.”_

Dumbledore handed an envelope over to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked over the envelope before passing it to Esme. The envelope was passed to each member of the family. It was the same as a few years ago, addressed to _Mr. H Potter._

“Another one,” Rosalie said, crushing the envelope in her hand.

“'Another one?'” repeated Lupin.

“An identical letter showed up a few years ago,” Carlisle replied.

That caught the three men off guard.

“These letters are only sent out when the recipient is alive,” Snape said in a condescending tone.

Rosalie glared at the man. “Harry Potter died,” she stated.

Dumbledore looked Rosalie in the eye, and a second later, Edward was charging at the man. Carlisle stood up and Jasper grabbed Edward.

“He was reading her mind!” Edward yelled, glaring at the man.

Emmett pulled his wife close and Rosalie burrowed into his arms.

“You should leave,” Carlisle stated, turning to the unwanted visitors.

A moment later, the three disappeared in _pop_.

 

**...**

 

Within an hour, the Cullen family was packed up and headed to their relatives in Denali, Alaska. Emmett was seated in the passenger seat as Rosalie drove his Jeep. Her BMW convertible would be delivered in week or so along with Jasper's Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Edward was in his silver Volvo with Alice and Jasper while Carlisle and Esmer were in Carlisle's black Mercedes.

Once they arrived to Denali, Alaska, arrangements for their other belongings would be made. Rosalie and Alice would want their closets, Carlisle would want his library, Edward his piano, and Esme would want her latest projects. Emmett packed up the video game systems, his favorite games, _and_ the flatscreen.

 

**...**

 

When they arrived, the Denali coven wasn't home. Knowing them, they were probably off hunting. The Cullen family quickly moved their belongings into their rooms before heading off for a hunt of their own.

Emmett happily snacked on a few stags while trying to keep track of Rosalie. There was something going on with his wife. She was acting _off_ , like she was trying to figure something out.

Apparently, Rosalie knew something about their visitors. They were wizards – _magic was a thing_ – and Harry Potter was a hero who killed some Dark Lord. Emmett knew his wife, and there was something Rosalie wasn't sharing.

 

**...**

 

The answer came a month later, in mid-August, with another knock on the door. Rosalie was quick to answer the door and usher a couple inside. The man had messy dark hair and he wore round glasses. The woman had red hair and emerald eyes.

“Lily, James,” Rosalie said, “thanks for coming.”

The man, James, nodded.

The woman, Lily, offered a small smile.

Next to Emmett, Edward was busy reading their minds.

 _“These are Harry Potter's parents_ ,”Edward stated. _“They're here to find if he's still alive.”_

Lily and James turned their attention to the Cullen family. They both froze at the sight of Emmett. The couple shared a look before James pulled out his wand. He cast some kind of spell and a gold line shot towards Emmett. His cold body felt warm.

“It's him!” James stated.

Lily's hands were shaking as she started to cry.

 

**...**

 

From there, things went by quickly. Lily and James were quick to hug Emmett and they were both crying. Apparently, he disappeared when he defeated Lord Voldemort. Lily and James, and everyone else, thought he was dead. Both Lily and James were thrilled to learn their son was still alive. It didn't bother them that he was a vampire nor that he was _technically_ twenty years old.

A day after being reunited, Lily and James were invited to move with the Cullen family. They brought their other three children with them. Within days, Lily and James were discussing plans with Carlisle and Esme.

In a week, it was decided everyone was moving to England. Charlus, Violet, and Ivy needed to return to Hogwarts on the first of September, and both Lily and James had jobs to return to.

Emmett and his family watched in amazement as Lily and James quickly packed up their belongings with waves of their wands. Watching magic had Emmett excited. There was a chance he might have magic, but Lily and James made sure he understood that it was a low probability.

 

**...**

 

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were excited to have Charlus, Violet, and Ivy around. Alice and Rosalie had two new shopping buddies in Violet and Ivy, and the pair of vampires had fun playing dress-up on the humans. Jasper and Emmett were quick to introduce Charlus to their video games. Edward found Ivy had a talent for the piano and he was eager to teach her.

 

**...**

 

Before anyone knew it, the first of September arrived. It was time for Charlus, Violet and Ivy to return to Hogwarts. Lily and James escorted Emmett, Rosalie, and their siblings to King's Cross where they watched Charlus, Violet, and Ivy board the train.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Full-length  
> Prompt(s): Vampires, and Wizard


End file.
